


Not A Cliché

by christeh251298



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christeh251298/pseuds/christeh251298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry decides to be unique and propose in the most pleasurable way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> crappy ending, really i'm sorry.

Despite everything, Harry and Liam did not consider themselves as cliché people.

 

How they met was a bit of a cliché. Both were students at some prestigious university and they connected through tutoring lessons. They felt strongly for one another and eventually agreed on their mutual feelings through a kiss.

 

How they broke up the first time was also a bit of a cliché. Both were becoming distant and one fight ended it all. Plates were thrown around; the screaming was heard through all four walls; they were even threatened with a call to the police.

 

How they got back together was even more cliché. Both bumped into each other in a cozy little bakery, then falling in love immediately after their eyes met. They sat down together and caught up with each other’s lives, eventually staying there until they were forced to leave.

 

Their entire relationship was full of clichés, but both of them never complained about the cheesiness and sappiness of their relationship. They would spend their weekends watching rugby together in Harry’s single flat, Liam sipping on his soda or beer while Harry admired his partner’s loud cheering and jeering at the players.

On workdays, they would meet up after work at the local coffee shop where Harry would complain about his fellow shop workers at a famous clothes store, while Liam would make jokes about his partner’s fellow workmates to keep their conversation light.

On their occasional dates, they would go to the funfair and Harry would win Liam a huge teddy bear in the dart game, or sometimes they would go to the museum where Liam makes dirty jokes about the naked artworks that make Harry blush a dark red.

They only seldom fight, but when they do, Liam’s flat would end up a huge mess and their throats would be sore by the end of the day. Harry would curl up in a corner in his bathroom and cry until he fell asleep, while Liam would go to the liquor store and drink on his couch until he fell asleep. Then they would probably make up the next day because they couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing each other.

Their anniversaries were always magical. Harry would present Liam with a random but cute little trinket that he saw in the antique store he passes everyday when he goes to work, and Liam would often piece something creative together that he knows would mean a great deal to Harry.

 

Their relationship was not all clichés though. The first time Liam told Harry he loved him was when he accidentally signed off his phone call with ‘Love you’. Harry had questioned him immediately, where Liam abashedly admitted his feelings. It wasn’t quite the most romantic confession, but all that mattered was that Harry felt the same.

Their _first time_ was definitely not a cliché. Harry had been badly influenced from his poor choice of friends and while he was both high and drunk one time, he had caught Liam wanking off to a random website. Harry had lunged and, quite simply, stuck his member up Liam’s tiny virgin ass. Luckily, Harry had total recollection of their lovemaking and apologized profusely for his rape-like behavior. Liam, of course, just smirked and—well, that was their second time.

 

However, the most non-cliché part of their relationship was when Harry proposed.

 

***

Harry swore softly in Liam’s ear.

“What?”

Harry simply shook his head and smirked.

“I just want you so bad.”

“Right now?” Liam asked, quite shocked.

His partner nodded innocently.

“Harry, we’re at a wedding reception. We can’t just run off and fuck.” Liam warned his boyfriend as Harry subtly nibbled on his earlobe.

“So you don’t want me to drag you off into some dark cupboard, or to an unused hotel room, and whisper dirty nothings into your ear? Don’t you want all these thick layers of clothes to fall to the ground, revealing your firm, round arse to me? You don’t want me to run my fingers all over your fit, toned body and around your long and thick length?”

Liam could feel his pants tighten, and apparently, so could Harry.  
“I don’t think your body is refusing me, Liam,” he whispered into his ear, a smug tone evident in his voice.

“Where’s all this confidence coming from, Harry?” Liam questioned his boyfriend, trying to hide his shaky voice.

“Just trying to change things up. Problem?” Harry asked, continuing to nibble on Liam’s birthmark on his neck.

Liam could literally feel the heat creeping up his neck and down his pants. He let out a shaky breath.

“Alright. But just a quick one,” Liam finally gave in.

Harry only chuckled.

“Didn’t think you would last that long anyway.”

Before Liam could make a sound of protest, Harry had dragged him off the dance floor and started to head towards a broom cupboard in the hallway.

“Thought you would’ve picked the hotel room option, to be honest,” Liam teased his boyfriend as he locked the door.

“Would you rather that? It’s more romantic,” Harry replied, teasing him back.

“I don’t want romantic.”

Harry cocked his head.

“No?”

Liam leaned into Harry’s ear and blew slightly, feeling his boyfriend’s body shiver.

“I want dirty and risky,” Liam whispered seductively.

Harry groaned in impatience, starting to suck on Liam’s collarbone as he started to unbutton his shirt.

“Damn it. Did you have to pick a shirt with so many buttons?” Harry grumbled against Liam’s neck, his hands working their way down to the waistband of Liam’s dress pants.

“I just love seeing you all hot and frustrated for me,” Liam breathed out as he felt a wave of pleasure rush through his body as Harry’s fingers brushed over his crotch.

Eventually, Harry grew impatient of Liam’s teasing and slammed him into the wall.

“Take off your pants, damn it,” he growled, and to be honest, Liam was more turned on than anything.

Liam unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper with shaky hands, letting his pants fall to the ground as he started to take off Harry’s shirt as well. However, as Liam removed Harry’s shirt and belt, he felt a bulge in his pants pocket, and it was definitely not his erection.

“Babe?” Harry questioned his lover’s sudden hesitation in his actions.

Liam didn’t answer him, only reaching into Harry’s pocket and pulling out a black velvet box.

“Is…is this…” Liam stammered, turning the box with his fingers in awe.

Harry realized his boyfriend’s stop as he spotted the object Liam was holding. He took it out of Liam’s hands and started to get on one knee.

“Well, I didn’t exactly plan this really well, because I actually had something set up back in the hotel room. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I love you. And I will never stop loving you for as long as I live. Through thick and thin, whether in my own personal life or in our relationship, you have stuck with me and you have always made me feel so wanted and happy. Call me selfish, but I never want that feeling to go away. The thing I truly couldn’t believe in our relationship was actually the fact that you still stayed with me even though I kind of raped you the first time we ever had sex. It wasn’t making love then because I didn’t even know what love was. But I do now and I know that I have it with you. I want you to know that I am never letting you go again. I know that we have broken up in the past, but that was when we were too young and foolish to truly realize what we had was true love. And I know that now. So, what I’m trying to say is that I love you. And…well…will you marry me?”

Harry snapped open the box to reveal a beautiful silver engagement ring that had a diamond encrusted at the middle of the band.

Liam had begun sobbing at the very beginning of Harry’s speech, and his tears were now streaming uncontrollably down his face. Realizing that he had not given an answer yet, Liam lunged at his soon-to-be fiancé, wrapping his arms around his neck, sobbing out the same word over and over again.

“Yes.”

Harry was so happy, he also started to form tears in his eyes. With shaky hands, he removed the ring from the box and pulled back from Liam. Harry slowly slid the ring onto Liam’s left ring finger, his smile broadening even wider as he saw that it was a perfect fit.

The two lovers, now fiancés, reconnected their lips in a passionate and loving kiss, with Liam’s hair buried in Harry’s curly hair, and Harry’s hands lingering on the small of Liam’s back.

Liam pulled away and buried his face into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“I love you so much,” he whispered as his tears started to dry.

The two boys continued in their passionate exchange, their boxers eventually starting to get more and more constricted. Liam pulled away breathlessly and whispered against his fiancé’s lips.

“What was that about a hotel room?”

Harry’s eyes brightened and immediately dropped to his knees to pick up his clothes.

“What are you doing, Harry?” Liam laughed at his lover’s urgency in redoing his pants.

“Let’s just say the atmosphere is much better in the hotel room,” he replied, buttoning his shirt before picking up Liam’s clothes and shoving them in his arms.

Liam smirked in seduction as he pulled on his pants once more, then impatiently buttoning his own dress shirt, feeling the blood pulsing through his veins as he tried to control his erection.

“You’re right. There are too many buttons,” he huffed at Harry, who was chuckling in amusement as he redid the top button.

“Let’s go then,” Harry said, unlocking the door and running out of the closet with his grip tight on his fiancé’s wrist.

Both boys were giggling with red faces as they rushed towards the elevator, making out furiously while they waited for the lift to reach the floor of their room.

 

Whether they ended up making use of that room is between the both of them. But if you bring up their disappearance for two hours that night, Harry would only blush, saying they “got engaged and had a little fun”, with Liam joking about how Harry only proposed for the sex.

And when they are old and wrinkly, and Harry’s luscious, brown curls have reduced to a hairy, grey buzz cut, they will look back and smile at the memory of the only part of their relationship that was not a cliché.


End file.
